A Grojband Christmas With Mistletoe
by Frozen Princess Grojfan
Summary: NO SPOILERS HERE Must read this Corney one shot So cute xD


_**Merry Christmas everyone! Rember to Spread the Corney!**_

_**Here is some Corney for you all made by ME and Fangirlinggrojfan\Imagrojian**_

_**Please ENJOY!**_

In Coreys garage on Christmas Eve... '' Guys what do we do now?'' asked Kin. Kon then thought of somthing and whispered into Kins ear. Kin smirked as he said '' We'll see you two later! We uhh gotta go buy somthing!''. The twins left. Leaving Corey laying the stage looking up nat nothing as Laney just sat there.

"I'm guessing the twins forgot to buy a 'spork' for their mum's spoon collection..." Laney stated with a small smirk while she looked down at Corey's cute face. "Do you think your gonna be able to sleep tonight, since it's Christmas eve?"  
>'' Not really theres one thing this christmas that could really make it a whole lot better! Plus I want to start the year new with somthing new.'' said Corey. Laney tilted her head and said '' What is the new thing?''<p>

Corey's cheeks had gone a bit pink from his reply, but he wasn't at all worried about her finding out early, since he had one of his 'crazy plan that just might work'. "You'll find out soon enough, Lane-Lane~"  
>'' Okay Core-core.'' said Laney as she lightly smiled wondering what it was. Corey lightly smiled and sat up. He then moved closer to her and lightly bopped her nose.'' ever since the comet almost destroyed the Earth and the accidental kiss Corey has been more bopping my nose and sitting closer!'' thought Laney to herself.<p>

Corey wrapped his arm around her waist while he rested his head on her shoulder, "I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight... I'll probably be making Grilled-cheese Sandwiches all night with hot chocolate..." He stated, "What about you?"  
>As Laney started blushing red from contact and was about to speak the twins entered. Kin whispered to Kon '' Psst Bro distract them when I put up the Misletoe!''. Kon nodded and went in front of them and said '' Hey you two! I go for a phew ins and your already cuddling!''<p>

After hearing what Kon said, Corey immediately lifted his head from Laney's shoulder, and sadly removed his arm as well. "S-So, you got all of your presents for your family, now?" Laney asked while she tried to hide her red face from Kon and \Corey  
>'' Don't try to change the subject!'' said Kon as he crossed his arms. He then contiued '' Why we're you two cuddling!''. Laney said '' Uhh because...''. Kin then gave Kon a thumbs up and walked away.<p>

Corey immediately said, "You left the garage door open, and the freezing cold wind came in so I cuddled Lanes to keep me and herself warm!" he quickly winked at Laney, telling her to go along with it unless she wanted to get more embarrassed.  
>Kon then just shrugged and walked off. Corey couldn't believe he bought it but just shrugged. Kin then said '' Hey Corey and Laney come look at this!''. Once they got there<br>He pointed up. Corey and Laney started blushing as they looked up to see the misletoe.

Kin and Kon smirked before they walked away from them, giving them their space... "U-Uh... Y-Your a bit red, a-are you okay?" he stuttered out shyly, knowing her redness had something to do with the mistletoe hanging up above them  
>'' Uhh yeah! I am totally fine!'' said Laney as she tried to hide the blush. Kin then came back and said '' Don't you two know what the thing up there means? Any two people under it must kiss!''<p>

"B-But, we're not even dating! Isn't the mistletoe only from couples who our dating?" Corey asked Kin while Laney's expression was a bit sadden at how Corey was acting like he didn't want to kiss her.  
>Kin rolled his eyes as he said '' Actually its for anyone.'' Corey then looked at Laney and saw her head turn and saw a disapointed face. Corey then sighed.<p>

Corey silently shooed Kin and Kon away, giving them a small wink to keep them from coming back. He turned around to Laney, who was facing away from him, and tapped her shoulder lightly, "Lanes, can you look at me...?"  
>Laney tried to act like nothing happened and put a fake smile and said '' Yeah Core?''. Kin and Kon then finished leaving the room but only to be looking through the window secretly.<p>

Corey raised an eyebrow at Laney while he said, "Don't act like nothing happened. I know what I said to the twins hurt you a bit..." he looked down sadly, "I never meant any of it. I know that anyone under the mistletoe have to kiss..."  
>Laney lightly smiled thinking ''Maybe he does care?''. She instinkivly started leaning in. As this was happening Kin and Kon we're routing silently as they stared waitting for Coreys reaction.<p>

Corey closed his eyes while he leant down to meet her lips, not even paying attention to the twins' squeals from outside. He brought his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him just as their lips finally touched.

Laneys eyes immedatly closed as she seemed to fell into it. She couldn't believe he actually was kissing her! The twins then ran in and gave the two a hug making them part and left being squeezed to death.

"K-Kin...K-Kon...Can't b-breathe!" Corey choked out, desperately, his face had started to turn blue from the lack of oxygen. Kin and Kon let go of them while they were still squealing like crazy over what happened  
>'' I think you crushed my spine'' said Laney as she tried to get up. '' Yeah no kidding! THat was ONe hug I didn't enjoy!'' said Corey as he helped Laney up.<p>

"Squeeee! We can't believe you two actually KISSED!" Kin and Kon both squealed, uncontrollably, which caused the two to start blushing again. "Corey, are you finally gonna tell Laney you l-"Corey immediately shushed Kin  
>'' Tell me what Core?'' said Laney as she crossed her arms. Corey then said '' Uhh that this wasn't the first time.'' The twins then looked him him as Kinj said '' Wait its not the first?''<p>

Laney smiled lightly at the memory, "Y-Yeah, uh... We accidentally... kissed on New Years..." she said, letting a heart fly over her head for a second before she realized the twins were smirking at her. "But, uh. Corey, I know your lying."  
>'' Lying about what Kin?'' asked Corey. Laney just watched Kon eat cheese as the awkward air started filling. '' We'll Corey You havn't told her!'' said Kin. '' Told her what?'' asked Corey.<p>

"Core, don't play dumb. I'll just go home if you don't tell me," she said while she turned around from Corey. Kin and Kon gasped.  
>Kon screamed '' It can't end like this!''. Kin went down onto his knees and screamed '' NOOOOOO!''. Corey turned Laney around to face him. She looked at him waitting for his answer.<p>

Corey sighed before looking back at the twins, "If you two leave us alone for a few minutes, I-I'll tell her..." he said quietly. Laney's frown turned into a smile.  
>The twins left leaving the two alone. '' Here is goes'' says Corey as he sighs. Laney sparkles hope in her eyes as she waits for Corey to tell her.<p>

"L-Lanes, I'm sorry if this freaks you out a bit, but..." Corey started off while holding his arm, and looking down so he couldn't see Laney's face. "You mean a lot to me, and I...;I-love you..."  
>Sunday 8:10am<br>Laneys eyes widen as she immedatly jumps at Corey bringing him into a big hug. '' Lanes?'' asks Corey as Laney hugs him tighter. '' Core!I love you to!'' she said as she kept hugging Corey.

Corey quickly near-hugged Laney back tightly while he rested his head on top of hers, while a blue-coloured heart fly over his head. Without them knowing, Kin and Kon were once again at the window, peeking at them  
>Kin got his Ipod out and started filming. '' I'm so happy Core!'' said Laney. Corey just smiled and looked up to the mistletoe and said '' THANK YOU MISTLETOE!''.<p>

"Core, your so silly." Laney looked up at the mistletoe, and smirked before she leant up and kissed him but immediately pulled away when she heard a high pitched squeal come from outside  
>She turned annoyed and walked out towards the twins. Kin and Kon then turned slowly and saw her before screaming '' AHHHH SAVE OUR SOULS! Every twin for them selfs!'' They then started running away but tripped a couple times before completly gone out of sight.<p>

Soon after they disappeared, Corey came from inside and stood beside Laney, wrapping an arm around her to calm her down, though he had been laughing a bit from their silliness. "Forget about them, Lanes. I'll deal with them later by taking away their cheese." he said  
>Laney laughed abit as she face him and said '' What is it with you guys and cheese?''. Corey said '' It tastes great!''. Corey then bopped Laneys nose lightly.<p>

Laney blushed lightly while she leant into Corey more, now starting to get cold from being outside. "C-Core, can we go back inside? Its freezing." she mumbled quietly  
>'' Sure thing Lanes!'' said Corey as he picked up her lightly and carried her inside. He then put her down lightly onto the Grojchouch.<br>He then said '' Thanks for coming out everyone!''


End file.
